Tortura!
by CarOlzinHa MalfOy
Summary: Aquilo estava sendo uma tortura para ela. E para ele,divertido. Simplesmente divertido.


Tortura.

Tortura seria a palavra certa para descrever o que ele fazia comigo.

Mais onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Me encontrar com Draco Malfoy em uma sala escondida,escura,vazia e longe o suficiente para que ninguém nos encontrasse? Tortura, simples tortura.

Ele caminha prepotente, mesmo com a pouca luz que invadia o corredor eu podia ver seu sorriso. Aquele sorriso debochado, sarcástico. Tipicamente Malfoy.

Blusa entreaberta, calças limpas, sapatos impecáveis e cabelo alinhado. Tudo o que eu desejava: sujar, rasgar, despentear.

Em suas mãos brincava com um molho de chaves, reconheci sendo como a chave que abriria as portas para o meu paraíso secreto. A minha tortura pessoal.

Sem dizer uma palavra eu me afastei da porta em que estava encostada para que ele pudesse abrir e eu acabar de uma vez por todas com tudo aquilo. Se fosse para sentir culpa ou remorso. Que sentisse depois.

Entrou e deixou a porta aberta para que eu passasse.

- Boa Noite Granger. – Aquele sorriso ainda brincava em seus lábios

Sem que eu o respondesse me empurrou. Eu bati com a cabeça violentamente na parede. Sem que houvesse tempo para que eu o reclamasse me beijou com fúria, um ardor que se escondia por anos. Eu sabia, sempre soube que ele não sentia apenas raiva de mim. Aquilo seria como exibir um troféu para Potter.

"Consegui sua fiel escudeira testa rachada."Eu escutava claramente na minha cabeça, como se ele falasse.

Eu não conseguia pensar, aquilo era insano, era... era inevitável.

Eu o queria. E ele já sabia disso.

Nada de carinhos, nada de graciosidade. Afinal, eu realmente não esperava isso. Principalmente vindo de um Malfoy. Na verdade, eu não queria algo romântico. Se aquilo era realmente perigoso, que valesse a pena.

Ele me empurrava, me apertava, me jogava contra o chão, me mordia. Contestar o que?

Era realmente o que eu esperava. Eu não pedia que todos os dias fossem de sol, não pedia uma alegria eterna, não pedia que o outono perdoasse a primavera, não pedia algo eterno a um simples mortal. Pedia apenas por Draco Malfoy.

Pedia apenas pela minha tortura.

Ele havia terminado o que queria comigo, não me jogou de lado. Puxou-me para que deitasse sobre ele.

- Eu vou ficar com hematomas. – Comentei

- Me desculpe Granger, não sou feito de papel. – Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- E quando a sua namorada? – Perguntei incerta

- Quem se importa com ela?Você? Pelo menos não foi o que pareceu a alguns instantes. – Riu da minha cara

Ele me torturava, adorava tudo aquilo. E eu não queria perde-lo.

Depois disso ele levantou-se e se vestiu, lentamente, sempre olhando fixamente para mim, me seduzindo, me torturando. Saiu do quarto sorrindo sarcástico para mim.

No meio de Harry e Rony, eu esperava ele adentrar pelo salão.

Ele andava sorrindo, não sorrindo de felicidade. Um sorriso de triunfo.

Ele olhou em minha direção e piscou. Eu mordi o lábio inferior.

Vinha em direção a mim, como ele ousa! Desfilando pela mesa da Grifinória, olhando sedutoramente pra mim no meio de todos!

Bagunçou os cabelos e abriu três botões de sua camisa.

Eu engasguei com o suco e corei. Era impressão minha ou aquele salão havia ficado mais quente?!

Ele parou atrás de mim e assoprou em meu ouvido. Fazendo-me arrepiar.

- Estou te torturando Granger? – Sussurrou em meu ouvido

Eu abri e fechei a boca. Catei o primeiro pedaço de papel em minha frente e me abanei.

Eu estava me entregando.

Eu virei para trás, com o rosto duro e o intimei.

- Me siga. Agora.

Sai pelo salão com passos fortes como se pudesse furar o chão, havia passado dos limites. Ele me seguia.

Nem Harry, nem Rony, nem Gina, nem ninguém percebeu o que se passava. Todos prestavam mais atenção em suas vidas do que em mim.

Olhei disfarçadamente para trás. Ele me seguia.

Minha sessão de tortura havia começado.

E a dele estava longe de terminar.

N/a: Olá pessoinhas! xD

Como vão?

Bom, essa fic saiu nesta tarde quando eu ouvia a musica La Tortura da Shakira. Pode-se dizer que me inspirei nela sim. Foi uma coisa bem rápida: vieram as cenas na minha cabeça e eu as passei para o papel. Talvez não tenha ficado muito boa,mas eu achei bem intrigante.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos enormes.

Carolzinha Malfoy


End file.
